My little lemon
by Joy S. Lemon
Summary: Depois de receber um berrador bem sujestivo de seu amante, Severus tenta se vigar de uma forma nada discreta... SeverusxHarry/Slash/Lemon.


**Pares – **Severus Snape x Harry Potter.  
**Gênero – **Romance/ Comédia / Slash / Lemon.  
**Spoilers** – Acho que nenhum, pois tem gente morta dando uma de vivo, e BEM vivo por sinal.  
**Disclaimer – **Os direitos pertencem única e exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Não ia prestar eles serem meus, pois as diversões seriam _outras_, os castigos seriam _outros..._  
**Notas –**Essa fanfic contém matéria _**Slash**_/_**Lemon**_ou seja, dois _homens _fazendo _sexo_. Se você não gosta de ver esse tipo de coisa, - não sabe o que está perdendo, bobinha(o) - _**não leia**_. Muito simples. Mas se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para fazê-lo!  
A idéia inicial era fazer uma brincadeira com limões, meu nome deriva de um dia louco onde uma amiga, virou minha metade do limão, e/ou vice e versa. Afinal todos temos uma metade do limão! Peguem seus limões, esprema-os e seja muito feliz!  
Boa leitura.

**-  
My little lemon**  
_por Joy S. Lemon  
_**-**

_Você é azedo, e me faz ter uma gastrite nervosa.  
Tão chato, que faz minha boca amargar.  
Você é áspero como uma lixa de calcanhar.  
E tão doce quanto Trolls dançando "ula, ula"  
Eu queria te dizer, que quando você dorme, ronca mais alto que trator.  
Que sua boca queima minha língua.  
E que seus pés cheiram a gambás mortos.  
Mas mesmo assim, quero que saiba limãozinho.  
Que apesar de ser azedo. Você é bem gostosinho.  
Adoro quando você geme. Quando treme.  
Ou quando está ali... me fazendo carinho.  
Amo a sua voz, e o jeito com que diz meu nome.  
Minha felicidade é ver o seu sorriso.  
Por isso quero te dizer, sem fazer charminho.  
Que eu te amo, e que você é tudo, meu limãozinho. _

Quando o berrador soltou a última palavra, o professor de poções da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, estava mudando de cor. Passando do branco, rapidamente, ao roxo, azul, amarelo, vermelho e por fim _verde_. Suas feições estavam ilegíveis, os traços marcados de seu rosto, pareciam ainda mais marcados. Sem pronunciar uma única palavra ele amassou o odiado pedaço de papel entre os dedos longos e delgados. E direcionou um olhar mordaz ao rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelo bagunçado, que sentava a duas cadeiras de distância.

A fúria era tanta que nem se deu conta do silêncio no Salão Principal. Todos os alunos, das quatro casas, mantinham-se atentos aos movimentos do professor mais temido de todos os tempos. Eles não entenderam muito bem o motivo que levou Snape a levantar-se apressado, derrubando a cadeira e quase fazendo o castelo inteiro tremer tamanha a fúria que sentia.

- _Potter_ – cuspiu o nome, como se fosse algo sujo, quase impronunciável.

Harry Potter, atual professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, estava calmamente tomando seu café da manhã - as torradas estavam especialmente deliciosas. Quando sem motivos aparentes, foi pego pela gola da camisa e erguido da cadeira.

- Estou tomando café, _professor_ – o menino (não tão menino) que derrotou aquele-que-não-deveria-ser-nomeado. Mastigou o último pedaço de torrada, que segurava, e limpou os cantos da boca.

- Não me diga! – a veia no pescoço do homem pulsava.

- Digo sim, aproveite e coma uma dessas torradas, estão deliciosas – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Ora seu... – Severus segurava o rapaz com firmeza, trazendo-o para perto. – Como se atreve?

- Ah... o que é isso aqui no canto da sua boca? – Harry aproxima-se mais, quase encostando os rostos. – Geléia de limão!... Você sabe que eu adoro geléia de limão...

Harry Potter o Garoto-que-sobreviveu-para-matar-Severus-Snape-de-vergonha ficou perigosamente perto do rosto de um famigerado professor, e colocou a língua rosada para fora, sem pedir permissão, ou licença, ele lambeu a geléia, sim _lambeu_, bem ali, no canto da boca. A expressão do homem só não foi mais exagerada, pois a platéia poderia fazer bem melhor.

O salão principal inteiro - com exceção de alguns, - ficou embasbacado. Com os queixos tocando o chão, e os olhos arregalados, fixos no casal. Talvez pela surpresa? Pela novidade? Ou mesmo pela curiosidade, de saber qual seria o castigo que o mestre de poções daria ao Salvador do Mundo Mágico. Pois ele certamente não sairia vivo, depois dessa.

* * *

- Você entendeu o que fez, gryffindor idiota?! – Severus mantinha a voz baixa e grave, como se tentasse conter um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

- Como você é exagerado – Harry leva a mão à testa num gesto dramático. – Eu só lambi a geléia.

- Que estava na minha boca! – disse Severus exasperado, sentando-se em uma das poltronas, de veludo negro.

- Correção, no canto da sua boca – disse Harry, examinando o ambiente, e carregando consigo duas malas. – Agora deixe de besteira, e me ajude com isso.

Severus vira-se vagarosamente, e vê o moreno carregar duas malas vermelhas por seus aposentos.

- O que diabos é isso agora? – ele se levanta e caminha até o rapaz encarando-o severamente, ajudando-o logo depois.

- Não é diabo nenhum, são minhas _malas _– Harry entrega uma para Severus e o segue até o quarto.

- Isso eu já percebi, seu palerma – Severus deixa a mala aos pés de sua cama e vira-se para encarar o outro, como se fosse matá-lo. – O que eu quero saber... é o que _isso_ faz aqui.

- _Isso_ meu caro, a partir de hoje fica aqui – o homem de olhos negros olha para o outro como se houvesse um furúnculo enorme entre suas sobrancelhas.

- O que você bebeu Potter? Todos sabemos que não pode beber, se quiser posso dar-lhe uma poção e...

- Não seja engraçadinho. Já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, apenas resolvi apressar as coisas – o rapaz abre uma das malas e começa a tirar seus pertences.

- Então aquela palhaçada... o berrador... a lambida... – disse Snape, submerso em seu próprio mundo. – Às vezes você parece mais slytherin do que eu...

- Não seja bobo – Harry sorri. – Eu só não queria ficar para sempre me encontrando com você no meio da noite. A saída era logo escancarar para o castelo inteiro que estamos juntos – ele se aproxima do professor. – Foi genial, não foi?

- Genial, você diz... – Severus o puxa para perto e segura seu pescoço com firmeza, quase juntando suas bocas e fazendo o amante perder o ar. Ele anda um pouco e prensa o moreno de olhos verdes na parede de pedra.

Sem esperar muito Snape toca a boca de Harry com a sua. E o envolve num beijo rígido, forte e nada delicado. Enfiando com rapidez uma de suas mãos dentro das calças do rapaz, encontrando o membro já desperto.

- Você é genial _Harry_, sempre foi – diz ele, na voz rouca que sempre fazia Harry gemer, e ofegar. Começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço do outro e a esfregar a mão em seu falo, com pressa, impondo um ritmo intenso.

_- Hum... assim...!_ – disse Harry extasiado.

Severus sorri na curva do pescoço do moreno, satisfeito consigo mesmo. E tira abruptamente a mão que dava assistência a seu amante.

- Agora senhor Potter, - ele encara os olhos verdes com desdém, levando um dos dedos aos lábios lambendo-o logo em seguida – fique com sua genialidade e vá lamber sabão!

Ele já estava saindo do quarto, quando se virou e encarou um Harry Potter de boca aberta o fitando sem entender nada.

- E eu não tenho chulé!

Sem dizer adeus, ou até logo, o homem mais velho girou nos calcanhares e saiu, deixando a capa esvoaçar atrás de si, dramatizando ainda mais a cena.

- Aquele maldito gryffindor... pensa que pode jogar comigo e sair impune... – sussurrou Severus, caminhando implacável pelos corredores escuros de suas masmorras. – Pensa que pode manchar minha reputação e ficar por isso mesmo... mas ele vai ver só... Onde foi mesmo que coloquei aquela coisa?

* * *

O moreno ficou estático, olhando para a porta como se Severus fosse entrar por ela a qualquer momento gritando "_brincadeirinha"_. Mas ele sabia que o outro jamais faria isso, e que os dez minutos que se passaram só provaram como ele estava certo.

Havia feito uma brincadeira tão inocente, coisa boba. E o outro tinha levado tão a sério... apenas demonstrou através de um poema como o amava.

Tirando as roupas pelo caminho o rapaz entrou no banheiro adjacente aos aposentos do mestre de poções, para tomar um banho frio e se esquecer de como as mãos de Severus eram macias e aconchegantes.

Ele demorou a dormir aquela noite, teve um sonho estranho, como se estivesse sendo torturado por um homem sem face. Harry tentou se mexer na espaçosa cama, mas sentiu as pernas e os braços bem presos, tentou abrir a boca mais logo percebeu que não poderia fazê-lo, estava amordaçado. Piscou na esperança de ver onde estava, mas seus olhos estavam vendados. Um frio subiu por sua espinha, ele estava nu.

O rapaz começou a se debater, sentindo o medo em seus pulmões. Ele sabia que não estava sozinho, mas quem? Quem poderia ser?

- Vejo que está acordado... – disse uma voz rouca e macia.

_- Severus..._ – pensou Harry. A voz de seu amante era inconfundível.

- Agora você vai ter o seu castigo... _Harry_.

Sem poder responder Harry sentiu algo gelado entrar em contato com sua pele quente. Deslizar pelo pescoço e descer dos mamilos a barriga, num carinho arrepiante. Harry soltou uma exclamação abafada quando o que presumiu ser um cubo de gelo, entrou em contato com seu membro flácido.

- Acalme-se... eu nós mal começamos e você já está assim... animado – a voz do homem era baixa e fazia todos os pêlos de Harry arrepiarem-se em contentamento.

Severus encaixou-se entre as pernas do rapaz e aproximou-se de seu rosto, para lamber-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo-o se contorcer. As mãos grandes de Severus viajavam pelo corpo de Harry, fazendo um carinho bruto em sua cintura, ou beliscando os mamilos. Quando a boca quente desceu da orelha para a curva do pescoço o moreno de olhos verdes, gemeu e arqueou, juntando os corpos.

Severus abaixou a mordaça, para logo depois capturar os lábios de Harry num beijo calmo, onde o que importava era a dança sensual de suas línguas, e o carinho que um tinha pelo outro. Ele chupou o lábio inferior do rapaz, e mordeu seu queixo, deixando-os bem vermelhos.

- Severus... – choramingou Harry, projetando seu corpo para cima, mostrando ao homem o que queria.

- Calma... não se apresse...

Snape acariciou os cabelos espetados de Potter, e puxou-o para mais um beijo, sentiu a textura dos lábios rosados e o sabor doce de sua boca. Alisou-lhe a pele amorenada, passando das coxas, as nádegas. E desceu a boca até chegar em um dos mamilos sugando-o, prendendo-o entre os dentes, e passando a língua sobre a pele avermelhada.

Harry se contorcia e gemia sem pudor. Adorando o que Severus fazia com a boca. Seus braços estavam dormentes por estarem esticados, os pulsos e tornozelos começavam a se machucar, ele não se importava, tudo o que queria estava bem ali, sobre ele.

- Sev... tire essa venda... quero ver você... – disse o rapaz, ofegante. Harry não se importava em ficar preso, mas era inconcebível não ver os olhos negros. Com o tempo ele aprendeu que não existia coisa mais perfeita no mundo, do que ver seu amante chegar ao clímax. Ele adorava a forma como ele tremia, e soltava um gemido contido. Maravilhava-se quando via olhos tão seguros e imperativos, perderem o foco por alguns segundos, para logo depois voltar a fitá-lo e devorá-lo novamente.

- Ainda não... – disse Severus bem perto de seu ouvido. – E se me chamar de _Sev_ outra vez, não conseguira sobreviver_novamente._

- _Sev..._ – o moreno silvou, mas sentiu o outro apertar seu pênis intumescido, - _erus_... – continuou sentindo uma pontada de dor.

- Agora seja um bom menino, e fique bem quietinho... – a voz do homem mais velho estava baixa e rouca. Harry sabia que ele também estava a ponto de bala.

Potter sentiu os pés serem soltou, ele se acomodou melhor na cama, e umedeceu os lábios. Ficando com as pernas bem abertas, esperando por seu amante fervoroso. Foi quando ouviu um barulho estranho... algo como _click... click... click._ Ele não reconheceu o barulho e também não sabia dizer de onde vinha.

- Severus... que barulho foi esse? – perguntou o moreno tentando se levantar.

- Não foi nada Harry... apenas relaxe... – disse Severus, acomodando-se entre as pernas de Harry.

Potter sentiu algo gelado entre suas pernas, mas só se deu conta do que era quando Snape introduziu um dedo dentro dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido surpreso. Uma dança agoniante começou depois disso, fazendo Harry rebolar com os dedos de Severus dentro de si. Ele sentia fogo passar por suas veias e sentia como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Quando Severus tirou os dedos, Harry não reclamou, pois sabia que o que viria seria muito, muito melhor. Apenas ergueu os quadris para facilitar a entrada do outro. Numa única estocada, firme e convicta, Severus penetrou-o, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto e longo. O homem de cabelos compridos não sabia dizer se de dor ou prazer.

Depois de esperar um tempo para que ele se acostumasse Snape começou a se mexer, indo bem fundo e saindo quase que completamente, devagar, sem pressa. Harry foi a seu encontro querendo _mais._

Eles então começaram um dança frenética, onde suas vozes eram a melodia escolhida. Seus corpos se roçavam, lábios se tocavam, e línguas ansiavam. Cada parte dos corpos pedindo por contato, intimo e intenso.

Quando ambos chegaram ao clímax, ficaram parados recuperando o fôlego e tentando manter os corações dentro do peito. Severus soltou os pulsos de Harry e tirou-lhe a venda. Aconchegando-o em seu peito largo.

A última coisa que Harry ouviu antes de ser tragado para a inconsciência foi à voz de Severus firme, e potente como sempre, dizer depois de enlaçar sua cintura possessivamente...

- _Meu.  
_

* * *

Quando Harry acordou estava sozinho na larga cama, pensou que havia sonhado, mas depois de ver as marcas em seus pulsos e tornozelos teve certeza de que fora _bem_ real. Espreguiçou-se como um gato preguiçoso e levantou-se, revigorado e feliz. Tomou uma ducha rápida, e vestiu uma blusa de mangas compridas para esconder as marcas nos pulsos. Saiu das masmorras com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Ele estranhou a atmosfera do colégio todos cochichavam e riam baixinho. O rapaz já estava se mordendo de curiosidade, quando viu uma Hufflepuff fitá-lo intensamente, com o rosto em brasas, e sair correndo logo em seguida deixando um pedaço de papel no chão.

Harry Potter ajoelhou e pegou o papel. Nada o havia preparado para o que tinha ali, sangue subiu para suas faces e suas mãos começaram a tremer descontroladas. Os olhos verdes brilharam como loucos quando ele largou o papel no chão e andou a passos firmes pelo castelo, com um destino certo.

Sentado confortavelmente em seu escritório, Severus segurava um daqueles papeis entre os dedos, com um sorriso torno nos lábios.

- Você é tão estúpido Harry... – disse ele sonhador.

Em suas mãos estava uma fotografia de Harry Potter – o Salvador do Mundo Mágico - nu em pêlos. Com os olhos vendados e as mãos atadas, o baixo ventre escondido por uma tarja negra, e a boca vermelha entreaberta.

Quem virasse a fotografia veria em letras belas e garrafais a seguinte frase;

"_Harry Potter – propriedade de Severus Snape". _

* * *

_Nota da autora;  
_  
Batendo a cabeça no teclado - huahffhwhhhaoulsjdi.

Digam-me que eu não fiz isso! Por favor me digam!  
Pessoas, não me condenem por esse momento louco, seres alienígenas amigos de todas as horas, parem de rir da minha cara! Todos vocês que leram... perdoem-me, foi um momento de fraqueza! Isso não vai se repetir!  
Ok, ok... passado o momento depreciativo, e deixando a moral e os bons costumes de lado, novamente. Venho a público, mostrar-lhes essa lemon meia boca. Eu achei a idéia da fic engraçadinha, tudo bem que ela está bem fraquinha e tudo o mais. E que não fui detalhista o bastante (o que sou exageradamente). Mas gostei de escrevê-la.  
Espero que vocês também tenham gostado!  
Deixem Reviews para saber o que acharam!

Até mais!...


End file.
